startrekandromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the history of the future, a look back at what is to come. This timeline of the universe the Heisenberg exists in, starting at the divorce from the real-world timeline, is not everything that has happened but a list of important changes from both the "prime" universe as well as our own. 2005 * United States Government commissions the creation of the Titan V expendible rocket system, the largest and most powerful nuclear weapons delivery system of its time. 2013 * Zefram Cochrane is born in Cheyenne, Wyoming on September 12. 2021 * The first interplanetary cold-storage cargo cruiser, the DY-50 series, is put on the market to service the new, non-self-sustaining Luna colony. This ship series sells well, and in years to come is succeeded by similarly-named ships, most of which are involved with the Mars colony effort. 2034 * Zefram Cochrane graduates from Carnegie Mellon University with a doctorate in particle physics, and a diagnosis of bipolar affective disorder. He is fitted with an implant that automatically medicates him. 2036 * August 1 ** 12:00:00 GMT: South Africa initiates the first-ever test of an antimatter bomb. ** 12:05:15 GMT: World War III begins. Chinese, Russian, and United States nuclear-weapons detection systems go off. Their retaliatory-strike systems engage, and fire. Less than half of each arsenal still operational, the resultant energy discharge and dust clouds are still catastrophic. ** 14:32:18 GMT: World War III officially ends with the destruction of the last remaining capital city amongst the Big Three: Moscow. *''December 20'' ** The United States Government reasserts itself using copies of the Constitution and Bill of Rights. The new center of government is Great Bend, Kansas, as it is as close to the geographical center of the Union as possible. 2037 * Zefram Cochrane's implant malfunctions due to lack of proper care, and ceases functioning. He turns to self-medication with alcohol while making his way to an unfired, and thus unfired-upon, Titan V missile silo located in Bozeman, Montana. 2043 * The remainder of Earth's destroyed governments drag themselves out of the dust and rebuild. They are welcomed back to the international community by the non-devastated nations. Resources remain scarce, due to the difficulty of resettling irradiated areas. 2045 * Dr. Cochrane begins assembling a team of engineers and scientists in Bozeman. His goal, he tells them, is to exceed the light barrier. 2050 * First flyby of craft from 40 Eridani A reveals that humanity is still struggling along. Flybys will be made every two years from this date on. * Cochrane determines power requirements for his experimental device. The strip-down of the Titan V and scrounging for materials begins. * The United States Government bans the use of nuclear weapons with Amendment XXIX to the Constitution. 2052 * Project Phoenix is christened. 2053 * Construction begins on the Phoenix's power system. 2057 * Construction begins on humanity's first Continuum Distortion drive. 2061 * Project Phoenix is completed and tested in-situ without powering up its primary drive. 2062 * April 1 ** 19:30 MST: Launch of Project Phoenix. ** T+15 min: Project Phoenix warp core prestart sequence. ** T+27 min: 40 Eridani A ship arrives at Saturn orbit to conduct long-range observations of Earth. ** T+30 min: Project Phoenix warp core 1 detonation. Attained velocity: 1.1c. 40 Eridani A ship pauses to note a continuum distortion. ** T+90 min: Project Phoenix arrives at Saturn Orbit, begins turning maneuver. 40 Eridani A ship prepares to match velocity. ** T+105 min: Project Phoenix warp Core 2 detonation. Attained velocity: 1.2c. ** T+133 min: Project Phoenix deploys heat shield and begins landing maneuvers. 40 Eridani A ship begins preparations to land. * April 2 ** 00:30 MST: 40 Eridani A ship lands near landing site of Project Phoenix. ** 00:31 MST: FIRST CONTACT: Zefram Cochrane officially greets representatives from T'Khasi. *''July 4'' ** Dr. Cochrane's team continue a series of FTL tests, now with backing from several world governments. Maximum attained speed is 3.5c. *''December 25'' ** As a "Christmas gift to the world," Dr. Cochrane's team open-source the design of what they have called the "Continuum Distortion Superimpeller." The trade name chosen for the open-sourced version is the "Warp Drive". 2064 * The Earth Cargo Service and United Earth Space Probe Agency are instated as arms of the International Aeronautics and Space Administration under the United Nations. Humanity's goals turn to the stars, now that cheap and easy-to-manufacture FTL propulsion is a reality. Permanent, stable colonies are swiftly erected on several Jovian moons, and the Luna and Mars colonies are rapidly made self-sustaining. To support the Human Colonization Effort, the United Earth Space Probe Agency is formed, sending warp-capable probes to other worlds. 2065 * Subspace is formally discovered as an offshoot of warp technology, resulting in the subsequent discoveries of Multi-Stage Physics and Subspace Radio. 2066 * Zefram Cochrane becomes among the first human colonists to step onto the surface of another Class M world, Alpha Centauri IV. The Alpha Centauri Colony's transport, ECS Bonaventure CCV-450, is placed at the center of the new colony as its administration building. 2104 * Zefram Cochrane dies peacefully in his sleep, aged 91. He is survived by four generations of descendants, two institutions of higher learning, and innumerable primary and secondary schools that bear his name. In recognition of Dr. Cochrane's service to mankind, the United Nations declares him a Hero of Mankind, and declares his birthday a holiday. 2121 * Doctor Emory Erickson begins work on a mechanism for moving mass from one place to another through subspace without crossing the intervening space. He calls it a "teleporter". 2139 * Doctor Emory Erickson completes construction of the first prototype teleporter and proceeds to begin extensive and meticulous testing over the next decade with progressively more complex structures and materials. 2145 * ECS Earickson XCV-800-B attempts to land a colony on 61 Cygni V, accidentally initiating First Contact with the people of that world. The sudden encounter rankles with the Tellarites, nearly instating worldwide panic. After a meeting between the largest country's monarch and the captain of the Earickson, disaster is averted. The Tellarites are given the necessary technological knowledge to complete their own warp drive. 2148 * Doctor Emory Erickson is rendered dead when he uses himself to test his transporter on a living being. It is later ascertained that the machine halts entropy-sensitive processes such as the movement of a signal along a neuron and the absorption of materials across a selectively-permeable membrane, and is therefore unsuitable for the movement of living things. Testing of the teleporter system is halted and the prototype is dismantled. 2180 * A meeting of four peoples. The Vulcans of T'Khasi, the Tellarites of Miracht, the Andorians of Fesoan and the Humans of Earth join together at the now-multispecies colony world of Alpha Centauri for a legendary conference. By the end of the year, a new political document is fabricated, and sent off to the various worlds and colonies of these civilizations for ratification. Several other civilizations are also contacted. 2181 * The United Federation of Planets is born. Signatories to the Articles of Federation include Earth and colonies, Vulcan and colonies, Tellar, Andor and colonies, Cait, Antos, Aurelia, and many others. The guiding principle of the Federation is its diversity. Arrangements for the military and exploration arm of the Federation government begin. 2182 * Starfleet is instanced as the military and exploration arm of the Federation. * To prevent a repeat of the Tellar Colonization, General Order 1 is established: "All Starfleet personnel are to avoid contact with pre-warp civilizations unless it is absolutely necessary." * UESPA continues its existence as a private corporation, however as part of its agreement it gives half of its ships to Starfleet as a stopgap until suitable designs can be built fresh. 2185 * The Daedalus-Class Starship Development Project begins under the auspices of the new Starfleet Corps of Engineers. A division of SCE is created to handle new spaceframe construction and testing, the Advanced Starship Design Bureau. 2191 * USS Daedalus NX-1000, is "completed" at the Antares V shipyard. The only pressurized decks on the ship are the Bridge, Warp Engineering, and the docking bay. Daedalus enters warp on August 1, 2191 at 12:00:00 ship time and decelerates shortly thereafter, having made 148c with its new, experimental engine. The go-ahead is given to complete the ship, and fifty more are commissioned in her line. 2192 * USS Daedalus is renumbered NCC-1000 in January. In March, she is lost with all hands to an unidentified, impulse-only spacecraft that appears to have some form of shaped-plasma weapon. 2193 * Following an old tradition from the ECS, a new Daedalus is commissioned. Her registration number is NCC-1000-A. Daedalus-A is given improved armor and a new phased-particle weapons system, as well as a new type of subspace-based armor called "Defensive Shields." These upgrades are rolled out to the entire fleet of Daedalus-class ships. 2194 * Robert Thomas April is born in Coventry, England. * The Federation encounters the Klingon Empire and rapidly orchestrates a treaty establishing a "Neutral Zone" of uncolonizable space between the two governments. 2195-2200 * The Romulan War. The Federation variously completes several Daedalus- and new, larger Icarus-class ships to combat the type of vessel encountered by the original Daedalus. Taking heavy losses, the Federation eventually barters a second Neutral Zone treaty with the Rihannsu, or as they have come to be known inside the Federation, "Romulans." 2202 * George Samuel Kirk is born in Riverside, Iowa. 2210 * The ASDB begins evaluation testing on the USS Bonaventure NCC-1200. Bonaventure never sees the light of day, as with most of the designs generated by ASDB. However, the distinctive design of the Daedalus- and Icarus-class' large engineering section with separated nacelles remains. 2215 * ASDB begins its rollout of the "Class I series" of starships. Retroactively classifying all of the previous ships of Starfleet's line ends with Daedalus being the Mark IV Cruiser and the Icarus being a Mark V Battleship. Work begins on the new ship designs: Mark VI Tug, USS Ptolemy NX-1300. Mark VII Scout, USS Hermes NX-1400. 2219 * Christopher McKinnies is born in Mojave, California. 2224 * Noted diplomat Sarek of Vulcan's first son is born. Owing to respiratory difficulties, Sybok son of Sarek dies at only five minutes old. 2225 * The USS Ptolemy is warp-safe certified and launched. Fourteen other Ptolemy-class ships are permitted to begin construction. 2226 * The USS Hermes is warp-safe certified and launched. Fourteen other Hermes-class ships are permitted to begin construction. A new ship design based on USS Hermes is begun: Mark VIII Destroyer, USS Saladin, NX-1500-A. 2230 * An additional ten units each of the Ptolemy- and Hermes-class ships are commissioned and constructed to replace units lost in the past four years. * USS Saladin-A is certified warp-safe and seventeen others of her class are commissioned. 2231 * Christopher McKinnies is adopted by Charles and Hobelia Pike. * Professor Cohl gel Srahf of Tellar produces the theoretical basis for exchanging two volumes of space by "flicking" them across subspace. Unfortunately, computational and sensor technology is not advanced enough, nor warp drives powerful enough, to realize his dreams. 2233 * James Tiberius Kirk is born in Riverside, Iowa. * Ambassador Sarek's second son, Spock, is born. * The Starfleet Marine Corps is instated as the ground combat arm of Starfleet, in case of planetary invasion by hostile forces. 2234 * ASDB begins planning of the Mark IX Heavy Cruiser, USS Constitution NX-1700. A return to a separated engineering hull design, USS Constitution is easily constructed from the Ptolemy tool-and-die set. NX-1700 is "completed" swiftly, using a retrofitted starliner cartridge as its engineering hull. It never leaves the dock facility. 2240 * The Klingon Empire and Romulan Republic begin a technological exchange program. 2243 * After substantial upgrades to the design, the first functional Constitution-class starship is launched without certification, ceremony, or even mild interest. USS Enterprise NCC-1701 is in fact stolen by Corps of Engineers Captain Robert April. She has a six-person crew at her first launch, including George Samuel Kirk. This mission is seen as instrumental in preserving the Romulan Neutral Zone. The Enterprise saves the crew and population of the colony ship SS Rosenberg, stranded near the border, from destruction by a newly warp-capable Romulan fighter squadron. 2245 * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 is certified warp-safe and launched under the command of Captain Robert April on her first five-year tour of duty. Ten more Constitution-class ships are commissioned, and USS Constitution is scheduled for rebuild to meet the Enterprise's specifications. * The Ptolemy-II and Hermes-II classes are commissioned with upgrades originally designed as part of the Constitution project. 2246 * USS Constitution NCC-1700 is certified warp-safe and launched. 2250 * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 returns to dock, and Captain April becomes Commodore in charge of the Starfleet Diplomatic Corps. Captain Christopher Pike is assigned to USS Enterprise as commanding officer for the next five years. 2251 * Christopher Pike engages in the first open hostilities with the Klingon Empire. 2255 * Christopher Pike takes on a second five-year cruise aboard USS Enterprise. It is in this time aboard the Enterprise that he encounters the natives of Talos IV. 2259 * The first ever warp-tunnel transporter is completed in a small laboratory on Tellar. Results are positive, and testing proceeds quickly. 2260 * USS Enterprise is retired from active service for two years to receive a refit and upgrade. * The warp-tunnel transporter is declared people-safe, and the Enterprise is the first ship in Starfleet to be equipped with the new technology. 2262 * Christopher Pike is raised to Commodore rank. James Tiberius Kirk is given command of USS Enterprise. 2267 Captain Kirk's five-year tour on the USS Enterprise comes to an end. His heroics earn him a lasting legendary status in the Federation. 2270 * USS Enterprise Refit Project begins. 2274 * USS Enterprise Refit Project is completed, generating the successful Constitution II-class spaceframe. 2278 * USS Bozeman disappears in the Typhon Expanse while engaged in combat with a Klingon commander named Kozara. 2280 * ASDB begins construction of a prototype ship designed to exploit warp travel through "deeper regions" of subspace, USS Excelsior NX-2000. The Corps of Engineers publicize the effort as "The Great Experiment." * Solar fluctuations cause the biosphere of Ceti V to become extremely unpalatable. Khan Noonien Singh, the leader of one of the remaining groups of what was once a large number of prosperous colonies, blames Starfleet for the death of his wife on the basis that they did not render assistance to the colonies. He unites the survivors under a banner of armed rebellion. 2285 *''June'' ** USS Enterprise NCC-1701 is destroyed to prevent its capture by Klingon forces. The new Constitution-II class USS Yorktown NCC-1704-A, still under construction, is renamed and renumbered USS-Enterprise NCC-1701-A. *''September'' ** USS Enterprise construction is completed. ** USS Excelsior construction is completed. ** USS Enterprise is sent on a mission to assist USS Reliant at Station Regula I. ** Khan Noonien Singh and his followers take over USS Reliant and engage Enterprise in combat inside the Mutara Nebula. *''December'' ** USS Excelsior is launched and her transwarp drive engaged. However, 4.7 seconds into the primary coil warmup sequence Captain Montgomery Scott hits a scram switch and causes a total power failure. At a hearing investigating Scott's apparent dereliction of duty Scott informs the assembled parties that he intentionally sabotaged the launch procedure and gives precise details of the multiple warning signs he was able to identify thanks to his extensive experience which would have been utterly invisible to less experienced crewmembers. In the follow-up investigations it is revealed that had Scott not scrammed the ignition sequence a massive power surge would have caused the ship's warp drive to breach its protective housing, swiftly causing the destruction not the Excelsior and the death of its entire crew complement. He is given a commendation for lifesaving action. 2290 * USS Excelsior is formally redesignated NCC-2000, after having its transwarp drive replaced with a standard warp drive. Excelsior is certified and launched under the command of former USS Enterprise astrogator Hikaru Sulu. Twenty other Excelsior-class ships are commissioned to begin construction. This design will become noted for its amazing resilience and flexibility. 2297 * USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A intercepts an attempt by a conservative Klingon commander and several Section 31 personnel to disrupt the peace talks between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets at Khitomer. While victorious, the Enterprise is badly damaged in a close-orbit engagement with a heavily modified D12 Bird of Prey. Among the casualty list from the bridge is Admiral James Tiberius Kirk. 2305 * USS Heisenberg NCC-2401 is launched. Its mission is planetary survey and galactic exploration. It is commanded by Captain Pavel Chekov, former tactical officer of USS Enterprise. 2326 * USS Heisenberg, in need of a refit and currently under the command of Captain Rose Walsh, is badly crippled while exploring a neutron star with the unusual feature of a functioning planetary system. When the star collapsed, its ejecta destroyed one warp nacelle, a substantial portion of the secondary hull, and more than half of the primary hull. Heisenberg departs for Antares V at Warp 5, the most it can do with only one nacelle. 2327 * USS Heisenberg arrives at the Antares V shipyard and is mothballed. 2340 * Doctor Malcolm Rogers, a civilian consultant to the SCE, proposes a method for extracting energy from the fluctuations of a Genus-1 topology string contained in an ultraclean vacuum. 2350 * The first Genus-1 Zero Point Energy Extraction System is constructed in a laboratory, and discovered to be stable when a subspace field is applied to it. 2356 * The first zero-point energy extraction drive is completed and installed aboard the Oberth-class SS Darwin NAR-6210. Dr. Malcolm Rogers is the observer and system monitor for the first-ever live test of this revolutionary new drive mechanism. Sixteen seconds into the test, the extractable energy from the large ultraclean vacuum bottle exceeds the strength of the subspace containment field. The system reaches maximum entropy within the next second. The resultant explosion generates a temporary 'dead spot' in subspace where the Darwin and the planet it was orbiting existed. Upon the arrival of the emergency recovery vessel USS Merrimac NCC-1715-B, the only traces remaining of the Darwin or the planet was a cloud of increased subatomic particle density. 2357 * The Starfleet Corps of Engineers begins work on the zero-point energy weapons system. 2361 * The Theoretical Propulsion Group completes the first functional model of the Class-6 Warp System. Deriel Gant supervises the system's installation aboard the first completed Galaxy-class starship, USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D. 2363 * USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-D is launched under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. 2364 * The Theoretical Propulsion Group of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers begins retooling the Class-6 Warp System for the new Nebula-class spaceframe. Deriel Gant supervises the installation of the Class-6 Warp System aboard USS Endeavour NCC-7180, the eighth ship to bear the name. 2366 * The Theoretical Propulsion Group begins work on a new generation of ultracompact, overhead warp engine, destined for USS Danube NX-4091. 2367 * Battle of Wolf 359. Over a thousand other Starfleet personnel assimilated by the Borg. 2368 * The Danube-class runabout enters production status. * Doctor Tolian Soran begins a cult movement, the "Children of the Nexus", which believes in the existence of a giant energy ribbon in space called the Nexus which will grant a person functional immortality in paradise if they can only enter it. 2369 * The Nova-class USS Equinox NCC-7238 is launched under the command of Captain Rudolph Ransom. 2370 * The first "quantum torpedo" based on the failed SS Darwin Genus-1 drive is tested. Results are better than expected, even if the Marines launch crew report feelings of unease around the device. * The Children of the Nexus steal the plans and equipment necessary to construct a large-scale Romulan collapsar missile. 2371 * Amidst the tense climate preceding the Dominion War, Starfleet begins to reassess its mothballed spaceframes to see if they can be repurposed for military activity. USS Heisenberg is highlighted as potential salvage. * USS Voyager NCC-7465 is launched under the jurisdiction of Section 31 with the stated goal of refining procedures pertaining to long-term missions without regular access to starbases for repairs. The somewhat secretive Section 31 engineers a second mission; Voyager is to test a new type of computer system that taps the processing power of biological minds to provide better fuzzy logic and dead reckoning abilities. Voyager's capital crew manifest at launch consists of: ** Commanding Officer: Captain Kathryn Janeway ** Executive Officer: Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit ** Chief of Security and Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Tuvok ** Chief Astrogator: Lieutenant (junior grade) Nicholas Locarno ** Operations Officer: Ensign Harry Kim ** Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Alexander Honigsberg ** Chief Medical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Doctor Alexander Fitzgerald * The Children of the Nexus demonstrate the existence of their missile system on Veridian III in a public subspace broadcast and announce their intention to destroy that system's star in order to influence the Nexus' path through the galaxy. ** USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D is sortied under orders to intercept and apprehend Doctor Soran and the Children of the Nexus. The mission is a success, but Soran launches the missile before being apprehended. Unable to use conventional weaponry due to the presence of a pre-warp civilization on Veridian IV, Picard's solution is to evacuate the engineering section of the ship and dump the warp core into the flight path of the missile, causing it to detonate prematurely. The blast destroys the engineering section of the ship, but the Enterprise-D becomes the first Galaxy-class vessel to make a successful splashdown after saucer separation. 2372 * Captain Janeway discovers that after a period of a few months the brain tissue in the control system "burns out" and becomes nonfunctional. She makes the decision to "adapt" crew members and other visitors to replenish the supplies of bioneural circuitry. * In a stroke of good luck, the Voyager encounters a Starfleet vessel, the USS van Gogh, under the command of its first officer Lieutenant Commander Chakotay. It and its crew had been thought lost, and Janeway accepts them as provisional crew members to replenish her own crew's numbers. The van Gogh is cannibalised for parts to repair Voyager. 2373 * The spaceframe of USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E is swiftly completed and launched. The crew of USS Bozeman, NCC-1941-A, recently reassigned from the Veridian III saucer reclamation mission, supervise construction. Structurally sound components of the Enterprise-D, recovered from Veridian III's surface, are integrated throughout the spaceframe. 2374 * The members of the Children of the Nexus cult are charged after a lengthy court battle. The Slindak cartel is implicated when the question is broached of how they managed to steal the details of the collapsar missile from the Romulans, but nothing is ever proven - the Romulan government refuses comment on the issue and no witnesses are found willing to testify. 2375 * USS Voyager initiates first contact with the hostile Hirogen civilisation. Despite her crew's heroic efforts, the ship is falling apart. * USS Defiant NX-1764-B is destroyed in an altercation with the Dominion. * USS São Paulo NCC-7563 is redesignated USS Defiant NCV-1764-C and placed under the command of Colonel Benjamin Sisko. * The Dominion War ends in victory for the Federation with the Treaty of Bajor. Colonel Benjamin Sisko disappears under uncertain circumstances. 2376 * The USS Voyager encounters a derelict Borg cube, rendered almost nonfunctional due to a total loss of subspace communications which broke its link with the Borg. A single unit is brought on board the severely understaffed Voyager - Seven of Nine, tertiary adjunct of unimatrix 01, formerly the human Annika Hansen. With Voyager's help, she dispatches the remains of her cube with a sabotage program intended to stir up latent urges of individuality among Borg drones and induce others to separate from the collective. * Colonel Sisko is officially listed as Missing in Action. * Bajor joins the Federation. Kira Nerys joins the Starfleet Marine Corps at the rank of Colonel, and is given command of station Deep Space Nine and USS Defiant NCV-1764-C. 2377 * USS Equinox NCC-7238 encounters USS Voyager - both were responding to a distress call from a stricken freighter; the Equinox to render aid, the Voyager to acquire more functioning bioneural circuitry. Captain Rudolph Ransom eventually unravels Voyager's bizarre story and arrests Kathryn Janeway for gross immorality, stripping her of rank and confining her to her own brig. Voyager's computer circuitry is dismantled and replaced with a more standard-issue version using resources from the Equinox. * Captain Ransom assumes the position of Fleet Captain in order to command the combined crews of Equinox and Voyager. Lieutenant Commander Chakotay is field-promoted to Captain and given command of USS Voyager. Voyager's capital crew manifest at this point consists of: ** Commanding Officer: Acting Captain Chakotay ** Executive Officer: Acting Commander Tuvok ** Chief of Security and Tactical Officer: Acting Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim ** Chief Astrogator: Lieutenant (junior grade) Nicholas Locarno ** Operations Officer: Acting Ensign Annika Hansen ** Chief Engineer: Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres ** Chief Medical Officer: Emergency Medical Hologram 2378 * USS Voyager and USS Equinox return to Earth. Kathryn Janeway is court-martialed, dishonorably discharged, and sentenced to the New Zealand Rehabilitation Facility on Earth. 2379 * Chakotay is formally promoted to the rank of Captain and given command of the Galaxy-class USS Venture NCC-7185. * Nicholas Locarno is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and assigned as Spacedock's Commandant of Flight Operations. * Annika Hansen, formerly Borg drone 07/09/3ADJ/UNI01, is given a Starfleet commission at the rank of Lieutenant (junior grade) and assigned to Starfleet Medical to assist other reindividualised Borg drones recovered by Starfleet personnel. * Rudolph Ransom is promoted to Rear Admiral in honor of his great achievement in safely returning his crew and that of the Voyager home. He becomes commandant of the Bajor Sector. 2384 * The new Luna-class exploration cruiser USS Titan NCC-8010 is launched under the command of Captain William T. Riker. * Commander Data Soong is promoted to First Officer of USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E. 2387 * Spaceframe rebuild and power system installation completed on USS Heisenberg, including a Borg-inspired metastable Einstein-Rosen bridge generator powered by a second M/ARA taken from a Defiant-class vessel due to its compactness. 2390 * Ambassador Spock saves the Romulan home system from a nearby supernova. The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E completes its final mission in style, escorting the Ambassador home. It is retired and affixed to its new permanent home, Starbase 238, and its refit into a museum is begun. ** It is also the last mission for Jean-Luc Picard as a Starfleet officer; he resigns his commission and accepts Starfleet's offer of a civilian job as superintendent of the new Enterprise Museum. His distinguished past does not abandon him - the metamorph Kamala, who imprinted on him twenty-two years earlier during peace treaty negotiations between the Kriosians and the people of Valt, breaks off her political marriage with the Valtese ambassador Alrik, and she and Picard are married on board the Titan by Captain William T. Riker, with the crews of both the Titan and Enterprise-F attending. * USS Heisenberg's Transwarp Tunneling System is installed and testing begins. * The Galaxy II-class spaceframe that would have become USS Phoenix NCC-6542-B is redesignated NCC-1701-F. 2391 * January: The Galaxy II-class USS Enterprise NCC-1701-F is completed at Utopia Planitia shipyards in orbit around Mars. It is placed under the command of Captain Data Soong. The ship will be the last Enterprise to bear the registry number 1701. * March: The Enterprise Museum at Starbase 238 is opened to the public. It showcases the design history, crews, and adventures of the starships Enterprise from the XCV-330 to the ultramodern NCC-1701-F. The museum has record attendance on its opening night. * July 1: The USS Heisenberg NX-2401 is relaunched under the command of Captain Javen Gant. Present at the launching ceremony is the largest crowd of reporters since the launch of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B. Also present are Starfleet Chief of Operations Admiral Ransom, Marines Commandant General Andolph Isymo, Commander Ezri Dax, and the crews and complements of starships Enterprise-F, Titan, Venture, Equinox-A, Hood-D, Excelsior, and Bozeman-B. * July 2 ** 12:00:00 MST: Accompanied by Galaxy-class USS Venture NCC-7185 under the command of Captain Chakotay, Heisenberg departs the Antares V shipyard. ** T+0 min: Heisenberg engages transwarp drive and successfully attains warp inside a metastable wormhole. ** T+60 min: USS Heisenberg accelerates past the ability of USS Venture to track its verteron emissions. ** T+120 min: USS Venture arrives at the location of Galaxy II-class USS Challenger NCC-2032-B. USS Heisenberg is nowhere to be seen. * July 9: USS Heisenberg is officially declared Missing in Space. 2137 * The Gant symbiont is born in the underground pools of Mak'ala on Trill. 2141 * Doul Kierda, father of Prazi, becomes a field docent for the Trill Symbiosis Commission. 2151 * Gant is joined with its first host, the scientist Prazi Kierda, 21. 2164 * An investigation is begun into Doul Kierda's involvement with his daughter's selection for the Gant symbiont. The conclusion reached is that Doul pulled several strings to advance his daughter's chances of symbiosis. Doul Kierda and Prazi Gant appear before the Great Council of Trill, to argue their cases. Prazi is acquitted of all charges, Doul is fined heavily enough to handily eliminate most of his family's wealth. Doul Kierda becomes a small-time trader once his acelon mines run dry. 2170 * Prazi Gant becomes head of the Trill Science Academy. 2179 * Verun Darva is born on Trill. 2205 * Prazi Gant dies aged 75 in her favorite place, watching the stars through the Trill Science Academy's largest telescope. Gant is joined with geological technician Verun Darva, 24. 2208 * Verun Gant disappears from the public eye on Trill, taking a billet on an exploration boat. Over the following decades, Dr. Gant will arrive at the homes of fellow scientists, offering alcohol and to assist them in whatever their current effort might be in exchange for a co-authorship on any resulting publication. 2241 * Fordan Zona is born in the Science Academy Hospital on Trill. 2259 * Verun Gant dies of isoboraminaemia in the Accident and Emergency ward of the Trill Science Academy Hospital, surrounded by friends, aged 68. The Gant symbiont is joined to its youngest host yet, the student secretary Fordan Zona, 18. 2268 * Fordan Gant graduates the Trill Science Academy, having earned a doctorate in parasitology and a doctorate in microbiology. * Acclaimed parasitologist Professor Daeman Ral accepts Dr. Gant's application to join his team, researching the neuropathology of unjoined Trill, particularly isoboramine cascade reactions. 2320 * Deriel Purtas is born in a hospital at the Ganeses Peninsula on Trill. 2323 * Fordan Gant discovers that the neurology of symbiosis is both more complex and more prevalent than previously realized. While traditional thinking held that less than 1% of the Trill population were capable of joining, Dr. Gant's research indicated that more than 50% of the population were capable. Dr. Gant persuades Dr. Ral to not publish their team's findings. Doctors Gant and Ral are brought before the Great Council to announce their findings. Gant urges that the findings be kept secret, for the good of the Trill society and the symbionts, arguing that if this news were published the fragile symbionts would be traded and mistreated like slaves. The Great Council of Trill establishes what will come to be known as 'the secret'. 2331 * Professor Daeman Ral dies peacefully in his sleep, ending his lifetime of research into the hows and whys of his species' unique neurochemistry. * Professor Fordan Gant retires to his home on the Ganeses Peninsula with his wife and two children. 2340 * May Moravec is born in sickbay aboard USS Excelsior NCC-2000. 2342 * Fordan Gant dies while reading the newspaper in his favorite chair, aged 83. He is survived by his wife, his son Venaren, and his daughter Daera. The Gant symbiont is passed to budding warp theorist Deriel Purtas, 22. 2352 * Oceri Belus is born at the Burundev Coast on Dhrvalon. 2353 * Javen Findil is born in Fazan Village in the Gorlan Plains on Trill. * Deriel Gant enters the Starfleet Enlisted Service. 2357 * Lonika Grey is born on Rigel VII. 2358 * May Moravec is accepted into Starfleet Academy. * Carla Franks is born in England, on Earth. * Deriel Gant is promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer and assigned to the Class-6 Warp System Development Project under Dr. Leah Brahms of the SCE's Theoretical Propulsion Group. 2363 * Leira Torain is born at the colony hospital on Dessica II near the Romulan Neutral Zone. 2364 * May Moravec graduates Starfleet Academy with a doctorate and is assigned as a warp specialist aboard USS Zhukov NCC-2613-A. 2365 * Elyin 197 is born at Ishkara on the planet Teridus IV. 2366 * Lieutenant May Moravec transfers to USS Endeavour NCC-7180, becoming the ship's Assistant Chief Engineer. 2367 * Lieutenant May Moravec is assimilated by the Borg in the Battle of Wolf 359. 2368 * Deriel Gant becomes chief supervisor of Starbase 231's warp drive repair facility. 2369 * Lonika Grey displays an intense interest in biological sciences, much to her parents' chagrin. * Tal Shiar operatives abduct Leira Torain and her parents. Leira's mind is transferred into the body of a chameloid as part of a plot to create a sleeper agent. 2370 * Oceri Belus is accepted to Starfleet Academy. * Leira Torain kills 147 Romulans in a fit of uncontrollable power psychosis, only calming down after several days. * USS Musashi NCC-7615 arrives to investigate a distress call emanating from inside the Romulan Neutral Zone. They find Leira Torain and take her into protective custody. 2371 * Javen Findil becomes an initiate of the Symbiosis Institute under field docent Tanar Gael. 2374 * Oceri Belus graduates from Starfleet Academy, and is assigned to USS Bozeman NCC-1941-A. 2375 * Lonika Grey, now calling herself L'nika, applies and is accepted to Starfleet Academy with help from a business rival of her father's. * Javen Findil barely misses consideration for the five symbionts currently capable of joining. His name is kept on the candidate list for future symbionts. 2376 * Carla Franks is accepted to Harvard University. She drops out in her second semester, transferring to Starfleet Academy. 2377 * Deriel Gant dies of delta radiation poisoning caused by the damaged and leaking overhead warp engine of USS Amazon NCC-4239, aged 57. The symbiont is uninjured from the exposure due to the overhead nature of the leak. The Gant symbiont is transported home aboard USS Constellation NCC-1710-F and joined to aspiring engineer Teryn Sitlas. The bond fails, and rejection sets in less than 37 hours into the joining. Gant is joined to linguistics student Javen Findil, 24. * Oceri Belus is transferred to USS Constellation NCC-1710-F as Assistant Chief Science Officer. 2378 * Javen Gant graduates the Trill Science Academy with a doctorate in linguistics. 2379 * Javen Gant is accepted into Starfleet Academy. * L'nika Grey graduates Starfleet Academy with honors, and joins Starfleet Medical's doctorate program. 2380 * "Freed" Borg Drone 03/07/2ADJ/UNI031, formerly known as May Moravec, is discovered by USS Excelsior NCC-2000. She is reintegrated into Starfleet, with several implants removed, and reinstated to her rank of Lieutenant Commander. * Lt. Commander Moravec proposes and is put in charge of a new Transwarp Drive project, USS Heisenberg NX-2401. As project lead, she is promoted to the rank of Commander. Opponents of the project call it the "Second Great Experiment". * Carla Franks graduates Starfleet Academy and enters the Starfleet Marine Corps, attached to the 101st Surface Operations, assigned to the New Orleans-class USS Thomas Paine NCC-6553. 2382 * Oceri Belus is transferred to USS Defiant NCV-1764-C under command of Colonel Kira. 2383 * L'nika Grey graduates Starfleet Medical College with a doctorate in biological sciences and is formally disowned by her parents. She is assigned to USS Potemkin NCC-1657-E. * Leira Torain is certified psychologically stable by Starfleet Medical, and accepted into Starfleet Academy. * Elyin 197 is accepted into Starfleet Academy. 2384 * Lieutenant Colonel Samuel Houston, Chief of Security and Second Officer of USS Thomas Paine is killed in the line of duty during a skirmish with several Breen cruisers. Carla Franks is promoted to Major for meritous conduct and receives the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor for commanding the USS Thomas Paine; she accepts a transfer to Starfleet Academy as a marksmanship instructor. * Javen Gant graduates Starfleet Academy with merit, and is assigned to the Nova-class USS Germane NCC-8375 as linguist. 2386 * Lieutenant L'Nika Grey is involved in an altercation with a hydroponics technician, and is transferred to USS Lexington NCC-1709-C. This incident will remain the sole negative report of Lt. Grey's career. 2387 * Lieutenant Javen Gant is promoted in recognition of his exemplary service during USS Germane's encounter with a Romulan vessel. * Leira Torain graduates Starfleet Academy and is given a post as Delta Shift Tactical Officer aboard USS Musashi, the same vessel that rescued her years before. 2388 * Starfleet Temporal Investigations recommend Lieutenant Commander Javen Gant for a fast-track administration training program in preparation to command USS Heisenberg. With the assent of Dr. Moravec, Gant is given command and a grade increase to Captain. * Elyin 197 graduates Starfleet Academy's School of Astrogation and accepts a position with the Starfleet Marine Corps. * Master Sergeant Elyin 197 is assigned to USS Excalibur NCV-1664-D. 2389 * L'nika Grey is instrumental in assisting the crew of USS Hood NCC-1703-D after a near-breach of their warp core. She applies for and is accepted to the position of Chief Medical Officer, USS Heisenberg, with accompanying promotion to Lieutenant Commander. * Oceri Belus applies for transfer to USS Heisenberg as Chief Science Officer. * Carla Franks is ordered to report to Antares V for assignment to USS Heisenberg as Chief of Security. Major Franks becomes the only member of the Heisenberg team not handpicked by either Captain Gant or Commander Moravec. 2390 * Elyin 197 is attached to the Heisenberg project as its Chief of Astrogation with grade increase to First Lieutenant. * Oceri Belus is accepted for transfer as Chief Science Officer. * Leira Torain is transferred to USS Heisenberg as Chief Tactical Officer.